Save Me
by DangerousHunter
Summary: Betrayed and broken she must now hurt someone close to her. The problem is she has to do this without revealing the truth. But without revealing the truth, how can she ask them for help? InuKag, MirSango, ShessRin ect.
1. Preface

Save Me

_Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. However, any original characters do belong to me__._

PREFACE

I, in conclusion, never gave death much thought. I, after all, am immortal. On a much more _human_ thought, I never believed this would happen to me.

"_Time flies by." _

People say.

"_Be carful what you wish for."_

"_You never know what you have till its gone."_

They don't know what they are talking about, I told myself. What do they know? They've never died before?

"_Never give up hope."_

What they seem to forget is, what do you do when hope gives up on you?

"_Think of what you're giving up."_

What about the things you get to keep?

"_When you die, you see your life flash before you eyes."_

What do you see? The happiness or the darkness that draws us closer to the deep abyss? Does what you see give you a hint if there is anything else after the life your soul was put through?

I suppose these thoughts have finally caught up to me. As I lay here, basked in my own blood with my family standing near, all I can think about is the things I chose to ignore.

Such as the little boy in the second grade giving me a pencil with hope shining in his eyes. Or when that same boy stuck by me when I turned my back on those close to my heart.

While you are sitting or standing, reading what I have to say, I am only guessing you are confused. But before you walk away and forget about my intentions, let me tell you a story or loss, love, gain, failure, family, and life.

By the way these words ring in your head, I can only guess you want me to start from the beginning. From this point, where my soul will leave this container which is slowly losing its life essence upon the floor and my father's hands, it is not far from the beginning.

To understand fully, I will give you information leisurely to build up the suspense to my death. Although time is short for me, I can only guess you need time to comprehend this information. I will show you what emotional turmoil caused the downfall of those mourning my soon departure of the living realm.

As the flashes of my life slip into you threw these lines, I will guide you to your destination only saying what needs to be said after each section. You will see as an observer through my dreams, wishes, and the last months of my life.

I suppose I am doing this for one, such as yourself, can get revenge for me or destroy those who hurt others. But, in due time, you will come to know me.

First, however, I will tell you something about myself after all you are going to be living my life through my dying breaths.

My name is Yorkia and sadly I only have so little time to explain my murder.


	2. Deception

Save Me

_Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/ anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. However, any original characters do belong to me_

'_thinking'_

"Saying"

_Demon Side's Thoughts_

_Yorkia's input_

_Jun- obedient_

_Ryota- strong_

(Prologue – Deception)

The darkness of the night heightened the persuasion of hate within the civilians in the area. Clouds cast shadows upon the ground which hauntingly crawled along the ground.

This was the part of town people eluded. The type of place punks and gangsters walked around with a hooker trailing behind them. Drug-dealers smirk as their addicted customers paid for their next hit. The cemented roads were cracked and eroded away by the cars and rain that pounded against it. Buildings, left standing after years of weather and natural disasters, were crowded with poor people just trying to make a living. Clothes lines hung from building to building as the clothes on them rippled in the wind. Trash cans were knocked over as dogs and rats feasted on the waste like it was a gourmet meal. Cats hissed at each other as they launch themselves at the unsuspecting mice.

The only thing that looked out of place was a lone figure standing in the shadows of the building overlooking one of the alleys. The person was barely noticeable. Hunched over and leaning against the building, the stranger took a long drag of his cigarette. Dark-annoyed eyes swept over the area as the scowl on his face deepened. The drench coat, that covered his body, swayed in the wind as it hung loosely around his sculptured body. It hung open, giving a view any hot blooded female would die for or at least lust for. Abs, covered by a tight brown t-shirt, leg muscles hidden by army pants and black shoes, which blended into the shadows, covered his body. His foot tapped against the ground in an annoyed way as if he was tired of waiting for someone. Moving with ease, the stranger pushed off against the wall while dropping his cigarette and putting it out, but not before taking one last puff. He waited in the middle of the alley as his eyes were set on the one he was waiting for. Unlike him, the one he was waiting for was not nicely dressed.

The man sighed as he saw his master waiting for him. Limping his way faster towards his boss, he clutched his beer belly as he could feel a cramp coming. He felt entirely out of place with his white distorted shirt which held the stains of the past week. A brown patched up sweater hung open as his ripped and shredded pants, that were two times larger that his size, dragged along the floor. The dark rat's nest, he called hair, covered his forehead in a shag. He knew though, at the end of the day, he would be spending the day in a nice apartment with hot water and a heater. _Oh yes, it was well worth it._

The muscled stranger looked on at his servant as he limped his way towards him. He sneered in repulsion as he tried to remember why he kept this guy around. Looking him over again he tried even harder to remember.

"Master Ryota." He bowed down in respect for the one he served. "I have what you asked."

_Ah, that's why. He was loyal, very loyal, and trustworthy with his life. Stupid human didn't know what he was doing, but then again, most of them do not. Not even those of higher beings. _

Annoyed, he lifted up an eyebrow as he waited for him to continue. Apparently, he was waiting for acknowledgment.

"Tell me, Jun. I have things to do." Ryota watched as Jun licked his chapped lips and straitened his back as much as he could.

"My Lord, there is a girl that lives in Tokyo that matches you description. I, however, did not see the man you requested information on. The tree and the small shed are there like you said it would be. She lives with her family just as your wife said. She..."

Ryota snarled, cutting Jun off._ How dare he suggest, even imply, that he was married to an impudent wench._

"Do Not, Ever Again, Imply One, Such As Myself, Is Married To That Little Girl." Ryota all but growled out.

Jun cowered in fear of his master before bowing down. _Why would his master act like this? They were, after all, together._

"Forgive me, My Lord. I did not mean to degrade one, such as you."

Ryota snorted before turning his head away and staring at the wall. "Well, continue."

"Of course, My Lord, I will continue. She lives with her family, but, mysteriously, disappears for weeks before returning. She also…" Jun was once again interrupted but knew better to say anything.

"Good job, Jun. You have made me a very happy man. Now, for my end of the bargain…" Ryota kicked a briefcase, which was hidden by the shadows, towards Jun. "I will call when you are needed." He then, swift and graceful like a cat, walked away before disappearing into the night. Only one thought lingered on his mind as he left.

'_She is going to be very pleased.'_

The street light flickered as the sound of electricity flickering was heard, as it tried to light the bulb up. Jun went to his knees as he opened the case up like he was holding a newborn. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at the loot. Closing it and clutching the money to his chest, he limped off to the apartment he would buy. Three billion U.S. dollars for some stupid little research on a harmless girl, did his master go mad? Jun shrugged. He wondered why his master would want such useless information.

'Don't look a gifted horse in the mouth.' He thought. Jun, however, did not see a stranger emerge from the shadows of the alley he was just in.

Unlike the other strangers, this one was not a man. She stood, where moments ago, her love stood. Her hunched shoulders and head bowed were the obvious signs of her distress. She was covered in a cloak that surrounded her body like a blanket but that hid nothing for sadness radiated off her body. She felt betrayed, violated, intruded, and maybe even raped of the mind. Her heart clenched in emotional pain.

'_How could he? How could He?' _

The same question played and replayed in her mind. Her day wasn't going great, to being with, but she never expected this. Tears soaked the grounded as choking sobs escaped her mouth. She loved him. Deeply, she did, but now she had to do the right thing, even if it cost her the relationship and trust held within her family.

Throwing back her head she yelled out her misery, but it was much more then a yell. It sounded like a howl or a wounded animal giving up.

'_Giving up?'_

She laughed bitterly at that thought. She didn't know what she was giving up.

'_Was it love? Was it life? Was it acceptance?'_

Opening her eyes, grey was conquered by dull honey gold. This, however, was not the time to mourn; she had to protect her future and their past.


End file.
